


The Hero to the Rescue

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heroism, Laurel Saves the Day, Laurel is Ms. Steal Your Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief as she cradled Felicity close to her chest, running gentle, caring fingers along a bruise just beginning to blossom on her cheekbone, and mustering up a reassuring smile for her as she carried her out of the building.</p><p>“My hero,” Felicity said with a stunned little laugh, allowing herself to lean into Laurel’s touch. “Did I ever tell you you were really good at this?”</p><p>“Well, it helps that I always knew I had you in my corner.”</p><p> </p><p>[Laurel saves the day, and more importantly, her girlfriend]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I was inspired by [this beautiful Thomas Sanders vine](http://hellyeahthomassanders.tumblr.com/post/112077777598/the-hero-to-the-rescue-by-thomas-sanders), so I wrote this little drabble :')

“What’s going on?” Laurel demanded, marching up to Oliver, finally having made it to the building where they’d tracked their criminal.

“He’s got Felicity,” Oliver replied gruffly, clenching his fists.

Laurel felt white-hot rage bubbling up inside her, churning in her stomach, making her feel sick with worry and reckless with anger. This wasn’t happening. This  _couldn’t_ be happening. She wasn’t going to lose another person she cared about. She refused.

“So why are you just standing around? We have to do something. Now.” Laurel just barely restrained herself from yelling, because she could see he was worried too, but only just. Her patience was wearing thin. She had only just gotten there–-who knew how long this guy had already had Felicity? Who knew what he could be doing to her? She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that the screaming she was hearing was just in her head.

“I was trying to think of a plan. This guy is armed and dangerous, and I don’t want to make things worse-–” another scream pierced through the air, cutting him off, and suddenly his face looked anguished. “–-but you’re right. I need to do something. I’m going to save her-–you wait here for backup. Felicity should have nothing to fear while I-–”

“Don’t bother,” Laurel shook her head, already surveying the area for a way she could safely enter the building without being noticed. She looked through the window, and although her line of vision was mostly obscured, she thought she could see the swish of a ponytail and a flash of pink in the corner of her eye, and prayed that Felicity was okay, unharmed, still in one piece. She straightened up to push Oliver away as he approached her. “I got this.”

She didn’t even bother to wait for a response, for him to try to tell her she couldn’t handle it, before charging headfirst into danger, leaving him behind, staring after her in shock.

It didn’t take long for her to rescue Felicity from her captor, having sneaked up behind him and taken him from surprise, and in the end the only injury she had sustained had been a mildly bloody lip. And she was the one left much better off–-she had made sure to deliver a nice, hard punch in the nose to the guy as well as a swift kick to the balls and a promise that if he ever tried anything like that again, if he ever dared lay another hand on her friend or anyone else, she wouldn’t be so easy on him. She would make him pay with far more than just a broken nose and a bruised ego. 

She paused to tie the man to a nearby desk before before scooping Felicity up from where she lie on the ground, shaken and scared and with a few scrapes and bruises, but otherwise okay. _Alive._

Laurel allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief as she cradled Felicity close to her chest, running gentle, caring fingers along a bruise just beginning to blossom on her cheekbone, and mustering up a reassuring smile for her as she carried her out of the building.

“My hero,” Felicity said with a stunned little laugh, allowing herself to lean into Laurel’s touch. “Did I ever tell you you were really good at this?”

“Well, it helps that I always knew I had you in my corner.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Felicity mumbled, smiling to herself and resting her head against Laurel’s chest, letting her eyelids fall shut.

“Okay, let’s get you home,” Laurel said fondly, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Not far away, Oliver watched as they emerged from the building, narrowing his eyes at the sight before him. That was supposed to be  _his_  job.

“Aw, that’s sweet, isn’t it?” Roy commented, coming up behind him and nodding towards the pair.

Oliver glared at him for a few seconds before glancing back at Laurel, still walking towards them, with Felicity snuggled safely in her arms. He sighed, defeated, angry at himself for having to admit it.

“Yeah. They’re cute.”


End file.
